Juliet & The Beast
by Sinful-Ada-Lovelace
Summary: Ne laisse pas ma romance devenir la tragédie de Juliette, elle au moins n'était pas une bête apocalyptique. Essayeras-tu de me sauver ? ErenxRivaille. Yaoi fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Oui alors il est 23:14 et j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre de ma première fiction. Yaoi bien sûr, une romance dramatique entre Eren et notre cher caporal. Ouais je sais qu'il y a tout un drame dans la fanbase sur l'orthographe de son prénom mais, pour moi ce sera **Rivaille **voilà. J'espère que ça ne vous posera pas de problème. Ceci n'est que le prologue, bien que assez étrange il est en fait nécessaire à l'histoire, vous comprendrez quand je posterai le chapitre 1, dans deux semaines environ je crois. Aussi, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, plein de fautes, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez, laissez des reviews aussi, même si ça vous plait pas, ça serait gentil.

Euh et bah ça sera tout hein, bonne lecture.

Ps: Juliet ne représente pas Rivaille, juste une précision pour pas recevoir de tomates pourries à la figure.

_Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Isayama Hajime._

* * *

Prologue

Sa mort était courue d'avance.

Elle allait mourir, cette petite lueur d'espoir.

L'espoir qu'avait Eren en Rivaille, l'espoir qui nourissait son désir et son besoin que le caporal le sauve de sa malédiction.

Mais cet espoir allait mourir, sûrement.

Car Rivaille, Lance Caporal Rivaille, celui qui est connu pour être l'élite des bataillons d'exploration, celui dont l'impitoyabilité pour les titans n'avait d'égal que son talent.

Il était talentueux oui, un maître dans l'art de la tuerie, que ce soit des titans ou des humains, le jeune caporal était littéralement imbattable. Un monstre, on l'appelait. Certains le lui crachaient au visage, espérant lacérer son cœur dont on mettait en question l'éxistence. Quelque part, se disait-on, cet assassin aux yeux perçants devait avoir une once d'humanité et d'émotion.

Ce Rivaille là restait de marbre face aux injures.

Alors on finissait par abandonner, et on retournaient à notre petit train train craintif en laissant la vie si mystérieuse du caporal tranquille. Parce qu'au fond, les gens devraient lui être reconnaissants.

C'est vrai en plus.

Si Rivaille n'avait pas existé, les titans auraient déjà marqué leur territoire au sein des Murs, et ils seraient probalement entrain de digérer leur copieux festin à l'heure actuelle. Alors peut être, le Heichou chétif avait peut être après tout de l'humanité en lui.

Dans le cas contraire expliquez moi, pourquoi venait-il d'être massacré par un titan ?

Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, Lance Caporal Rivaille purgeait sa défaite à terre en se vidant de son sang.

Sa vue commençait à se troubler, il était salement amoché. Le large trou dans son flanc semblait être la cause principale de cette mort insolite ; si on avait creusé plus profondement dans cette affaire, on découvrirait alors que quelque de beaucoup philosophique se dissimulait derrière cette fin sordide.

Comment ? Vous voulez une preuve ?

Oh c'est simple.

Voyez avec moi cet imposant titan de quinze mètres aux côtés du corps du caporal.

Terrifiant hein ?

Oh mais regardez de plus près...est-ce que ce sont...des larmes ?

Mais oui c'est vrai, il pleure, le titan.

Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre un peu ? Un titan, pleurer. Mais pleurer vraiment, avec rage et souffrance. Vous voyez ce sentiment de toujours garder quelque chose enfoui en vous et qui risque d'exploser et qu'un jour, boom, sans crier garde. Tout s'échappe violemment et avec une ardeur telle que nous sentons notre corps se vider, notre esprit se révolter. Une coquille vide, ce que nous devenons, un cadavre, une forme étrange et sans vie émergeant des ténèbres et fondant sous la lumière à laquelle nous avions mis tout notre espoir. Ce sentiment de trahison. La lumière était pourtant sensée être la forme complémentaire des ténèbres, leur alchimie devait se produire, elles avaient passé un accord, c'était leur seul _espoir_.

Mais la lumière a décidé de trahir les ténèbres.

Alors elles pleurent, elles souffrent, elles manifestent leur rage, elles tuent les gens qu'elles aiment.

Elles se vengent.

Regardez ce visage, aux traits bruts, aux yeux verts luisants.

Pauvre Eren.

Pauvre Rivaille.

Ironique n'est ce pas ? Ils avaient promit tout deux d'éradiquer les titans, de les détruire définitivement, mais à la fin ; ils n'avaient fait que perdre.

Ils ont perdu, face au même titan.

Un avait perdu la vie, et l'autre la raison.

Alors il entra dans une hystérie nouvelle, celle du désespoir. Tout est perdu de toute facon, autant se venger au maximum.

Eren écrasa simplement la tête de Rivaille sous son pied gigantesque.

C'est bête.

C'est bête, surtout pour Rivaille. Mais c'est comme ça, que peut-on y faire au fond ? L'ennui avec la vrai vie, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de scénario romantiques. Tout ne se passe pas aussi facilement que dans ces romans tristes à mourir. Alors le chevalier se contente juste de se faire la malle et laisse le dragon tuer la princesse.

Tant pis pour tout.

…

Deux jours plus tard, Eren se suicida.

Rideau.


	2. I : A Reality is Sometimes Poisonous

Bonsoir ! Me revoilà encore tard la nuit pour poster cette fois-ci le premier chapitre. J'étais sensée le poster que d'ici une semaine mais il se trouve que j'ai du temps et un chapitre bien au chaud qui n'attends que de se dévoiler. (Grey Fullbuster est-ce-toi ?)

Aussi, j'ai remarqué d'après vos reviews que le prologue vous avait assez...troublé(es). Honte à moi de laisser mes lecteurs en plan face à un tel dilemme ! Qui suis-je pour juger de la vie d'un homme !

Ouais, non en fait j'ai décidé de le poster pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais du temps (miracle !) alors voilà. Le prochain chapitre devrait sûrement aussi apparaître d'ici une semaine, lui aussi il est tout prêt.

Pour ce qui est des reviews...wow. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas en recevoir, surtout pour un aussi court prologue (sérieusement, vous êtes dingues !) En tout cas merci beaucoup. Pour les invités, comme je n'ai pas où répondre alors je répondrai ici :

**vava : Contente q****ue ça te plaise, en effet c'est bizarre, mais n'est-ce pas cet exotisme qui le rend si spécial ? ;) (oula ça va les chevilles ?) En fait, c'est pas avec un autre scénario que j'allais poursuivre, c'est plutôt une sorte de flash-back avant le drame. Tu comprendra au court des chapitres. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci beaucoup.**

**Gravityy : Oh wow, en voilà une entrée. Oui, il est mort Riri :/ (Eren aussi par la même occasion) Mais c'est comme ça, c'est l'histoire après tout ! M'enfin, notre cher couple n'est pas fini, si si. Enfin si d'un côté ils sont mort duh, mais je ne pas suis aussi cruelle pour ne pas laisser mes lecteurs s'habituer pleinement aux deux protagonistes favoris du manga d'après ma vision, si ? Hum, si tu as aimé ce prologue, je te conseille de lire la suite, tu ne seras pas déçu(e). Bon chapitre.**

Ps: Même que pour Rivaille, pour moi ça sera Hansi, et non Hanji ou Hange.

Bien ce sera tout alors, bonne lecture.

_To__us les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Isayama Hajime._

* * *

_ Chapitre I : A Reality is Sometimes Poisonous. _

- Debout, Eren.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant une légère pression sur son torse. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de s'habituer au passage sans transition du noir aux rayons trop violents du soleil d'après-midi. Un doux gazon caressait ses joues, et il se sentit tellement serein qu'il songea à ignorer l'appel de son nom et retourner aux bras de Morphée. La pression sur son torse s'accentuant, le posa face à un terrible dilemme.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Il loucha tout d'abord sur le pied posé sur sa poitrine. C'était un petit pied, délicat, mais semblait puissant et confiant, trônant fièrement sur le buste du jeune homme. Néanmoins, Eren ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver affreusement adorable.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne de cette description.

- C'est pas trop tôt.

Rivaille le toisait dédaigneusement du haut de son mètre-soixante. Ses sempiternelles orbites insistantes fixant les yeux émeraude d'un Eren étourdi. Le jeune homme à terre contempla quelques instants la posture assez aguicheuse de son caporal ; il avait l'air d'un Apollon en taille réduite. Le soleil sur son dos dessinant sa silhouette, lui donnait une espèce de figure céleste. Son regard, brumeux fixait sa « proie » qui devenait de plus en plus déstabilisée. C'était un euphémisme : Rivaille avait une classe renversante dans sa tenue de soldat, la demi veste traçait sensuellement sa fine taille, et ravivait cette image de petit chiot dangereux qu'il émanait. Sa peau si blafarde semblait douce au soleil, il paraissait délicat. Une légère brise chanta, balayant les cheveux d'ébène du Dieu Soleil dans un mouvement harmonieux.

Il était irrésistible ainsi.

Eren chassa ces pensées de son esprit.

- Bonjour Heichou, tenta-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

- Tu parles, tu devrais avoir honte de dormir dans un moment pareil, Rivaille lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever.

- Je suis désolé Heichou je m'étais assoupi...

Jaeger sourit légèrement au sarcasme de son Heichou. Il n'y a pas à dire, il craquait définitivement pour lui. Hélas Eren avait cueillit le fruit défendu, mais qu'y faire ? Le péché avait été commis après tout, autant le savourer jusqu'au bout, et espérer que l'élite des troupes d'exploration remarque enfin ses sentiments. En attendant, il resterait son subalterne, et continuerait à apprécier sa compagnie, en l'admirant en secret.

Il prit sa main, en affichant un mince sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? Tu souris tout seul maintenant ? On pouvait sentir le sarcasme à des kilomètres.

- Hein ? Euh, non, je...à vrai dire Heichou j'ai fais un rêve plaisant, il était comme...chaleureux et doux, dériva le jeune homme amoureux rêveusement.

**_Doux ? Tu parles._**

Rivaille le regardait silencieusement, fermant son visage à la moindre expression. Le dernier des Jaeger remarqua la gêne qui s'était installée dans la conversation et s'empressa de changer de sujet :

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui hein Heichou, il le devança, évitant son regard insistant.

- Hé Eren.

Il frémit légèrement, craignant le pire.

- Oui ?

- T'es prêt ?

**_Haha._**

Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils de chagrin, et regarda en bas. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qui l'attendrait derrière le Mur. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la 58ème expédition extra muros des troupes d'exploration. Un 58ème suicide collectif. Bien sûr, Eren était déjà allé en dehors du Mur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Sa première expédition ayant tourné au drame, il n'était pas près de revivre cette expérience une seconde fois. Surtout si la personne qu'il aime est sensée être le pilier principal de cette escapade, et que ses épaules en porteraient toute la responsabilité. Rivaille est celui qui sera le plus à la merci des titans, tous les projecteurs se tourneront vers lui. Autrement dit, c'est le plus susceptible à être dévoré. Il ne doutait pas du talent de son Heichou, ni de l'efficacité des troupes, mais maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié, il ne pouvait se risquer de le perdre. Sans compter que Mikasa et Armin aussi seront en danger, il se devait de les protéger, tous. Il était l'atout des bataillons d'exploration.

Mais tout de même, Eren était terrifié à l'idée de perdre les gens qu'il aime, la seule famille qui lui reste. Il refusait de perdre face aux titans, il refusait que les titans détruisent sa vie de nouveau alors il se servait de cette révolution comme force pour tous les balayer.

Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

- Pour être franc Heichou..., commença-t-il d'une voix nouée, j'ai peur, je suis terrifié à l'idée d'aller à l'extérieur du Mur...et pourtant, je m'étais promis de détruire les titans, tous jusqu'au dernier.

Il serra le poing.

- Je me doute bien que cette expédition sera une occasion de m'approcher un peu plus de mon but !

Il s'était retourné vers Rivaille, et hurlait.

- Je ne veux pas perdre les gens que j'aime ! Pas encore ! Vous aussi hein Heichou...votre équipe a été massacrée en entier.

Il marqua un arrêt. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure lorsqu'il prononça ces mots :

- Même Petra-san...vous teniez à elle hein Heichou.

Le caporal frémit.

- Alors...vous comprenez ce que je ressens n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu as changé, Eren.

**_Tu es faible, Eren._**

Le concerné releva vivement la tête, surpris.

- Je vous demande pard-

- Les yeux du Eren d'avant s'allumaient de rage dès qu'on parlait de tuer des titans, il devenait comme...une bête assoiffée de destruction. Il avait une volonté inébranlable et trépignait d'impatience au fait de laminer du titan. Alors dis moi putain gamin à quoi tu joues, où est passé le Eren que je connais ?

Jaeger avait perdu l'usage de sa voix, il regardait juste le petit homme le sermonner. La scène était d'un comique que, Eren ne savait s'il devait rire ou en pleurer. Qui aurait cru que Lance Caporal Rivaille était un romantique dans l'âme ?

- On dirait presque...une jeune vierge entrain de confesser honteusement son fantasme, le provoqua notre cher Heichou.

Finalement non.

- Ha ?! Eren rougis d'humiliation. M-mais enfin Heichou ! C'est blessant, je suis un homme ! 'Fin je sais pas moi...ça fait pas plaisir d'entendre ça et raaaah bon sang Heichou ! balbutia-t-il.

- Tu es tellement prévisible...gamin.

Le caporal lui tourna le dos.

Eren était sidéré, il n'arrivait pas y croire. Bon sang le caporal était tellement humiliant ! Pourquoi était-il aussi intimidant ? A chaque fois qu'il lui était confronté, le brunet n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête, il finissait toujours par le troubler. Le Heichou adorait s'amuser avec lui, c'est révoltant !

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts remarqua la source de sa frustration s'éloigner les mains dans les poches.

- Hé ! H-Heichou attendez moi !

Il courra le rattraper...et se cogna contre le dos de Rivaille qui venait de s'arrêter.

- Bat toi pour eux, pour les gens que t'aimes.

Le caporal ne se retourna pas.

- Tu ne peux pas te battre pour l'Humanité si tu ne te bats pas pour tes compagnons, renchérit-il.

Eren avait sortit la tête des omoplates de son Heichou et le regardait bouche bée, essayant de deviner son expression.

- Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, t'es prêt ou pas, gamin ? Rivaille tourna légèrement le profil, regardant son boulet du coin de l'œil.

Décidément, le jeune caporal ne cessait de le surprendre. Eren se permit un sourire confiant.

- Oui Heichou !

**_Vous allez crever._**

La Place du Mur avait la réputation d'être l'un des endroits les plus bondés du district. La rue était toujours animée de marchands scandalisant les prix de leurs pommes de terre et oignons, de calèches passant sous le bruit infernal des roues sur les dalles, et d'enfants, se courant après selon les règles d'un jeu qu'on a du leur transmettre depuis des générations.

Tout dans cette Place respirait la classe moyenne, et d'honnêtes gens dont l'espoir nourrissait les rêves. Et c'est avec cet espoir que ces gens regardaient les troupes d'exploration avancer sur leurs fières montures. Ils symbolisaient la puissance, la force et le courage. Ces habitants avaient besoin de voir une telle source d'espoir pour être rassurés, un rayon de lumière éclairant la route obscure vers la Liberté. Ils exprimaient leurs prières en les encourageant, en criant, en secouant leurs bras en l'air. Ils acclamaient leurs héros en se disant que, peut être, si il y a un Dieu quelque part, il entendrait leurs prières et leur viendrait en aide. Pour les soldats, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Malgré les apparences, ils avaient peur, et n'osaient pas regarder ces gens dont les proches ayant rejoint la Légion allaient probablement mourir ou être – dans le meilleur des cas – grièvement blessés. Mais pour se donner du courage ils se répétaient que même si cette expédition serait désastreuse, elle aura au moins servit à quelque chose. Un petit pas vers la Liberté. Tel était le cas pour Eren, qui s'accrochait à son cheval en attendant le signal. A côté de lui, Rivaille, avait l'air plus détendu. La force de l'habitude, pensa le jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un regard. Jaeger vit les lèvres de son Heichou s'entrouvrir comme si il allait dire quelque chose.

- Riri ! Eren ! Alors alors, vous avez pas hâte ? Ehé, on va aller se manger du titan, c'est pas super cool ça ? Perso, je meurs d'impatience !

Quelqu'un s'interposa entre Eren et Rivaille, en les enlaçant chacun sous un bras.

- Ouais je vois ça, tu es littéralement entrain de me baver dessus, remarqua calmement le Heichou.

- Hansi-san...vous semblez en bonne santé, dit poliment l'autre prisonnier.

- Je t'en prie Eren, elle est toujours en bonne santé...

- Contente de te voir aussi Riri !

- Ben voyons.

Elle l'ignora.

- Alors Eren, pas trop stressé ? Lui adressa Hansi sur le ton de la confidence.

- A vrai dire...juste un peu, oui.

- T'en fais pas ! l'encouragea-t-elle avec une tape dans le dos, tant que Tatie Hansi est là, tu n'as rien à craindre !

- Tatie Han-, s'etonna Rivaille, Rivaillement bien sûr, Lance Caporal Rivaille ne s'étonne pas.

- M-Merci beaucoup, Hansi-san.

- Mais je t'en prie mon p'tit Eren !

Un éclair malsain illumina ses verres, et elle lui susurra :

- En échange...tu pourrais peut être me remontrer cette chose que tu fais avec ton doigt...

Eren était étourdi.

- Il en est hors de question.

Rivaille avait légèrement élevé la voix.

Les deux individus concernés se retournèrent vers leur caporal, étonnés. Hansi tenta de le provoquer :

- Pas la peine d'être jaloux Riri..., elle réaffirma sa prise sur Eren en lançant un sourire provocateur au concerné.

Le brun aux yeux verts pencha innocemment la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

- Vous vous rappelez du plan au moins ? La provocation de Hansi ne lui faisait visiblement aucun effet. On avait dit pas de transformation en titan qu'en cas de besoin. Quatre yeux, t'aurais du être plus attentive pendant la réunion, idiote.

- Hé ! Ne m'agresses pas ! B-bien sûr que je me souviens du plan ! se défendit-elle maladroitement.

Elle transpirait légèrement. Les yeux insistants du jeune caporal lui lançaient des éclairs intimidants. _Mince ! _Elle devait se rappeler, sinon la Méchante Sorcière Rivaille lui jettera un sort. _Glups. _Qu'il était terrifiant sur son balais (son cheval). _Allez ma grande concentre-toi, il faut que tu te souviennes, voyons voir..._

Ses pensées remontèrent à la veille, pendant la réunion au QG.

_- Rappelez moi pourquoi on doit toujours parler de stratégie dans un endroit aussi crasseux ?_

_- Ouh attention Rivaille le maniaque est en colère, il va nous donner des coups de plumeau !_

_- Tu es entrain de mettre de miettes de galette partout, mange la bouche fermée, saleté de quatre yeux._

_- S'cuse moi, madame la bonne fée du ménage._

_Un nerf battait dangereusement sur la tempe d'un Rivaille aux bras croisés._

_- Hé..._

_- Ça suffit les enfants._

_Le jeune Heichou lança un regard glacial à Erwin, qui se contenta de sourire._

_La salle était pauvrement éclairée. Autour de la table, Hansi jouait avec les cheveux d'Eren, qui souriait nerveusement pour ne pas vexer sa supérieure. A côté de lui, Mikasa, beaucoup moins polie enchaînait les regards chargés de menaces à la source de gêne de son frère. Le caporal, au bout de la table rectangulaire, soupira face à la stupidité de la scène, à moins que lui aussi en ait assez des enfantillages de la passionnée de titans ? Un peu des deux à vrai dire. Il en détourna le regard, fatigué. Jaeger remarqua la réaction de son caporal, et ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sommeil ces derniers-temps. Mon pauvre Heichou, pensa-t-il. Il était sans doute celui à prendre son travail le plus au sérieux. Eren admirait vraiment beaucoup son caporal, dans un moment pareil, il gardait sa confiance en soi et son sang froid, et conservait sa classe folle qui lui avait valu le respect de tous les membres de la Légion. _

_Enfin presque, rectifia-t-il en regardant Hansi qui entreprenait de lui faire des couettes. A force de le regarder avec insistance, le brun s'était fait prendre par l'objet de son admiration qui parodia un geste de contemplation. Il ouvrit la bouche, imitant Eren, et mis sa main sous son menton pour faire mine de la refermer, comme pour s'empêcher de baver. Le possesseur des yeux émeraude comprit que son Heichou se moquait de lui, et referma la bouche avec humiliation, provoquant la satisfaction de Rivaille qui se retourna en laissant un Eren fortement rougissant. _

_- Vous deux, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre._

_Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers Jean qui souriait._

_- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?_

_Assis à côté de Jean, Armin venait de prendre la parole._

_- Hein ? Si, si...je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit Jean un peu déstabilisé par les yeux bleus innocents du blondinet, je suis juste un peu jaloux qu'il soit le préféré du Heichou. Eren, petit veinard._

_- Euh n-non, on n'est pas aussi proches, hein Heichou ?_

_- Je sais pas._

_- Haaa..., s'exaspéra Eren._

_- De toute façon on a besoin d'une complicité comme la vôtre en terrain de combat, sourit Armin._

_- Arlert a raison, coupa Erwin Smith, c'est pour cela que Lance Caporal Rivaille et Eren Jaeger, ainsi que Bertolt Hoover seront dans l'aile centrale, et prendront le front de l'attaque à mes côtés. L'aile droite sera menée par Hansi Zoë et sera composée de Moblit Berner, de Connie Springer ainsi que les soldats Keiji et Pere. L'aile gauche, sera quant à elle dirigée par Mikasa Ackerman et sera composée de Jean Kreistein, d'Armin Arlert, de Reiner Braun ainsi que le soldat Christa Lenz._

_- Commandant, je ne me crois pas capable d'une telle responsabilité, laissez moi prendre le front de l'attaque avec vous._

_- Ackerman, j'ai confiance en votre talent je suis persuadé que vous mènerez à bien cette aile._

_- Mais Commandant-_

_- Et ne vous en faites pas pour votre frère, je veillerai à ce que le caporal ne le domine pas trop, la rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire auquel Rivaille répondit d'un regard noir._

_Mikasa se retourna vers son frère, en affichant une expression attristée, Eren lui sourit simplement pour la réconforter._

_Erwin marqua un arrêt, tous les soldats étaient captivés et écoutaient la tirade effrénée du commandant. Il forçait l'attention des présents grâce à son autorité, à son charisme et à sa ferme présence qu'il marquait d'une voix grave et influente. Il se servait de la carte pour concrétiser le plan de la formation et y attirait l'attention des soldats pour être sûr que tout le monde comprenne le fonctionnement du combat._

_Sa voix résonna :_

_- Depuis plusieurs jours, on nous a rapporté que le nombre de titans diminuait progressivement devant le Mur. Nous avons remarqué qu'ils se dirigeaient en masse vers le sud, contournant la forêt. Le but de cette expédition est donc de trouver l'origine de leur comportement, et pourquoi se dirigent-ils tous vers cette direction. Pour le découvrir, nous formerons trois unités principales composée chacune de quatre soldats. L'aile centrale, est dirigée par moi-même et dont la fonction est de passer à travers la forêt où nous placerons des pièges à titans à l'avance afin de limiter les morts au maximum du côtés des deux autres ailes. Ces unités latérales seront quant à elles chargées de contourner la forêt de part en part afin de faire une embuscade aux titans auxquels nous soupçonnons le rassemblement à l'arrière de la forêt. Chacune des unités sera protégée par trois équipes de treize soldats recrutés la semaine dernière. Ainsi qu'une équipe d'éclaireurs qui seront postés à l'entrée de la forêt. Des questions ?_

_Personne ne leva la main._

_- Bien. Conclut le commandant. Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance, et je vous recommande d'aller passer du temps avec votre familles, vos amis, tenez vous au pire. Oh et Jaeger, se rattrapa-t-il en se relevant, vous ne vous transformerez en titan qu'en cas de besoin, limitez ceci au maximum._

_- Entendu._

- Tss. C'est nul, bouda Hansi.

_- _Je suis désolé, Eren lui sourit nerveusement.

Un coup de cor retentit, et le brouhaha général se calma.

- C'est le signal, quatre yeux, tu devrais retourner à ton poste.

- Ok ! On se voit après les enfants !

Elle guida son cheval vers la direction de son aile où ses soldats l'attendaient. Elle s'arrêta un instant à la longueur de Rivaille, et lui murmura de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

- Fais attention.

Par réflexe il se tourna vers Eren. Mikasa était entrain de lui parler.

_- _Ne meurs pas, Eren.

- Toi non plus.

Le caporal vit la sœur de son subalterne lui lancer un regard glacial avant de s'en aller sur son cheval. Elle avait toujours détesté le caporal, à priori à cause d'Eren. Mikasa ne supportait pas que ce nain maltraite son frère. Rivaille en était conscient, mais s'en fichait pas mal.

La porte du Mur s'ouvrit dans un lourd bruit, et les soldats s'apprêtaient à sortir avec leurs charrettes. Les habitants les acclamaient.

- Au fait Heichou, tout à l'heure, avant que Hansi-san ne vienne, vous ne vouliez pas me dire quelque chose ?

Le caporal ne s'attendait pas à ce que Eren s'en souvienne, ça l'avait surpris un peu. Il réfléchit un instant.

_- _Suit le plan, dit-il simplement.

Ses yeux verts suivirent Rivaille lorsqu'il avança sur sa monture, lui cacherait-il quelque chose ?

Il balaya ces pensées d'un mouvement de la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il se concentra sur son cheval et galopa vers la Liberté.

**_Continue à fuir la réalité, elle finira par te rattraper un jour._**


	3. II : Beauty From Pain

Bonjour ! Et un nouveau chapitre un ! Bon ok, je suis grave en retard je vous l'accorde. A vrai dire j'avais quelques affaires qui m'occupaient du coup bah j'avais vraiment délaissé l'écriture, aussi parce que j'avais plus vraiment d'inspi et je l'avoue, j'ai un peu été découragée par rapport au nombre de reviews. Mais oh miracle ! L'inspiration m'est revenue paf d'un coup et voilà le chapitre deux. Si vous aimez la fiction, rassurez vous je suis pas encore prête de l'abandonner, surtout parce que je vous réserve une surprise pour après héhéhé. Et je pense maintenant prendre un rythme d'apparition régulier, on va dire un chapitre chaque deux semaines, faudrait que je m'orgarnise.

Fin bref, je voulais préciser aussi (vu que j'ai oublié de le faire avant éhéhé oups). Les faits dans cette fictions se passent après la découverte de l'identité du Titan Féminin (ou Titan Femelle vu que c'est Female en anglais mais je préfère Féminin jsais pas) et donc après la fin de l'anime. Si vous l'avais pas encore fini, **ne lisez surtout pas**** !** Et si vous avez vu l'anime, mais pas encore lu le manga, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, aucun risque de vous faire spoiler en lisant.

Aussi, je me suis permise de faire un petit changement. Dorénavant, les titres des chapitres seront des titres de chansons, histoire de vous faire une éducation musicale. ;) (remerciez moi, lol non ok)

Bon bah je la ferme et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre dont le titre est une chanson de Superchick (on commence doucement les enfants). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez une review surtout !

_Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Isayama Hajime._

* * *

_Chapitre II : Beauty From Pain_

_Il me semble des fois que mon sang coule à flots,_

_Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots._

_Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,_

_Mais je me tâte en vain pour trouver la blessure._

- Jean attention !

Il se propulsa hors de sa selle. D'un mouvement circulaire il contourna le titan en passant entre ses jambes et en profita pour mutiler le creux de son genou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. La bête se fit laminer la nuque avant de s'écrouler. Jean laissa son matériel tridimensionnel le reconduire à son cheval.

- Bien joué.

Essoufflé, le jeune homme lâcha un rire ravi à Armin qui soupira de soulagement et lui sourit. Décidément, il s'était vraiment amélioré. Il faut croire que les nobles raisons nourrissaient les efforts. Tel était Jean, un bruyant idiot qui faisait de son mieux pour être utile à son prochain. Aussi impatient qu'il était, le jeune Kristein ne s'était jamais plaint, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Tout a une raison, était sa devise c'est sa philosophie de vie. C'est admirable, cette nonchalance, remarqua Armin. Les jeunes gens comme lui devenaient souvent les victimes de malveillantes machinations et prenait le rôle de pions quand ils étaient entre les mains de la mauvaise personne. Le blondinet trouvait l'innocence admirable, c'est quelque chose de particulièrement rare en ce bas monde, le fait qu'on profite de l'innocence si convoitée était révoltant. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, Armin ne laissera jamais la pureté de Jean se pervertir, c'était le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il s'était promit qu'il protégerait son cœur immaculé et garderait constamment un œil sur lui. Jean sera sa petite innocence à lui, son réconfort, son petit plaisir pour les yeux quand tout le dégoûtait en ce monde.

Le soleil se couchait à peine, l'expédition se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose une dizaine de soldats avaient perdu la vie dans la route vers le Sud, mais c'était tout de même mieux que ce que l'on avait prédit. L'aile de Mikasa avait finalement atteint la partie gauche de la forêt, et s'était arrêtée au virage pour faire le point. Les titans s'étaient fait rares tout le long du voyage, en s'approchant de la forêt le nombre avait considérablement augmenté.

- Ça alors, le Commandant avait raison, remarqua Connie stupéfait.

- Il reste encore à savoir qui ou quoi les a amené ici.

- T'en penses quoi Armin ?

Du haut de son cheval, le jeune blond observa un instant la scène qui se présentait aux yeux de l'aile gauche. Des titans, du plus imposant au plus farfelu, grouillaient dans la partie inférieure de la forêt. Ils ne semblaient pas alertés par quoi que ce soit. N'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence des soldats, ils se contentaient de marcher aveuglement en direction du sud. On aurait dit qu'ils se rendaient à un rendez vous, un rassemblement important. On pouvait pratiquement entendre les touages du cerveau d'Armin fonctionner. Il bouillonnait de découvrir ce qui se passe dans cette zone qui puisse attirer les titans, dans un élan d'impatience il ne pu empêcher la pensée obscure de laisser ses compagnons et aller continuer l'investigation lui même de lui traverser l'esprit. Tout serait plus facile ainsi, Armin en était persuadé. Il pensa qu'ils étaient un handicap pour lui, un poids dont il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite. Il rencontra le regard désespéré des membres de son équipe et s'horrifia. Quand était-il devenu aussi égoïste ? Il ferma les yeux un instant et se reprit. Il n'avait aucun choix que d'exposer les faits, et étaler ses théories pour tenter de déchiffrer ce casse-tête. Avec tout le monde.

- Visiblement quelque chose se passe dans cette partie. L'aile droite aussi doit avoir le même paysage... Les titans n'ont pas l'air préoccupés de quoi que ce soit, regardez, ils ne nous ont toujours pas remarqué. Ils sont stables, ils marchent juste vers un endroit qu'ils connaissent. A cette fréquence, ça ne doit pas être un humain, ou du moins un humain ne pouvant pas être dévoré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un humain ne pouvant pas être dévoré ? C'est absurde, les titans dévorent tout !

Jean n'y comprenait visiblement rien. Un humain ne pouvant pas être dévoré ? Voyons, même un enfant saurait que tout le monde pouvait se faire dévorer par un titan. Tout de même, Armin avait souvent tendance à raisonner le plus loin possible. Jean refusait de se l'avouer, mais au plus profond de lui il savait que les théories les plus impossibles que pourrait proposer le jeune blond se trouvait être le plus souvent exactes. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et cette fois-ci ne devrait pas être une exception.

- Je sais... mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça reste une possibilité. Ça peut aussi être une chose, une chose qui nous est inconnue. Il y a plusieurs années, les troupes d'exploration sont allées au sud de la forêt. Ce qu'ils ont trouvé ne semblait pas être quoi que se soit d'alarmant, juste un vaste étendu gouvernés par les titans. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à aller plus loin, donc ce qui se trouve dans cette partie est encore inconnu à ce jour. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ce phénomène ne s'était encore jamais produit au paravent. Ça pourrait être enfin notre Liberté...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots :

- Et ça pourrait tout aussi bien être la guerre.

Jean déglutit.

- La... guerre ? murmura Connie.

- C'est, c'est impossible. L'Humanité n'a jamais eut jusqu'à ce jour à se soucier d'une éventuelle guerre, les titans font bien assez le boulot.

- Armin a peut être raison.

Il se retournèrent tous vers Mikasa. Le jeune génie acquiesça.

- Eren et Annie.

Le cœur de Jean rata un battement.

- Vous voulez dire que... que ça pourrait être quelqu'un avec le pouvoir d'Eren ?

Le jeune homme su que le regard sérieux que lui adressa Armin était la réponse la plus constructive qui soit.

- Oui. C'est possible, on n'a toujours pas déterminé qui se cache derrière le titan Colossal et le Cuirassé, Connie était tout aussi choqué.

- Mikasa, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? lui demanda son ami d'enfance.

La jeune brune ne semblait pas affectée par l'affrosité de ces théories. Elle conservait son aura clinique et impassible. Mais en réalité, elle tremblait. L'image d'Eren se faisant dévorer semblait avoir prit place dans son esprit et refusait d'en sortir. Et si un titan venait à pénétrer dans la forêt ? Et si Eren se trouvait sans défense ? Par où pourrait-il s'échapper ? Non. _Je suis un soldat. _Son équipe compte sur elle, elle ne peut pas les trahir, elle ne pas trahir _l'Humanité._

- Connie, envoie un fumigène vert.

Il s'exécuta.

D'une voix distincte, et en essayant de paraître la plus confiante possible, Mikasa prononça ses ordres, de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende :

- Nous allons nous aventurer plus au sud.

Armin tressaillit.

- Nous en avons informé les autres ailes.

_Non._

- Bientôt, ils nous rejoindrons là-bas.

_Non._

- Vous devez vous battre.

_Je me battrai._

- Tous ensembles.

_Tout seul._

- Nous allons découvrir ce que les titans nous cachent.

_Non, non, non. C'est faux. Tout est faux._ Les titans ne nous cachent rien, les titans ne se cachent pas. Nous sommes les seuls à nous cacher. On se cache des titans, on se cache de la vérité, on a passé toute notre vie à nous cacher. Et quand enfin la vérité, de sa lumière, nous incite à sortir de notre obscurité de notre crainte et nos illusions, on éteint la bougie et on prétend qu'on va découvrir la vérité. C'est absurde, pensa Armin avec un rire grinçant. La vérité est la lumière, on ne peut pas découvrir la lumière, elle nous met à découvert. Aucune équation mathématique ou physique ne peut expliquer cette contradiction évidente, réveillez-vous bon sang.

Oui, certes, et s'il y avait une solution ?

Et si l'obscurité devenait une _ombre _? Une ombre qui grandirait selon l'intensité de la lumière. Une ombre assez sombre pour couvrir la mort, la guerre, le chaos.

L'ombre du savoir.

Je serais celui qui s'assurera qu'il y ait suffisamment de lumière pour former une grande ombre.

Armin affirma sa prise sur sa lame.

* * *

Un éclair vert trancha le firmament.

- Commandant, c'est le signal. Ça vient de l'aile gauche.

Sur une des branches des immenses arbres, une sentinelle vint reporter la nouvelle à Erwin qui observait la formation de ses soldats d'un œil expert.

- Alors il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche...

Prêt de son Commandant, Eren paraissait songeur. Rivaille, adossé au tronc de l'arbre le regarda du coin de l'œil, et baissa les yeux. _Ouais... c'est bien ce qu'on pensait, on est baisés. _Le caporal appréhendait cette expédition depuis le début. Quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait dans l'ombre des routes du Sud. Tout le monde en semblait conscient... enfin peut être pas tout le monde.

- Heichou serait-ce encore le Colossal ou le Cuirassé ?

_Faudrait peut être que t'arrêtes d'être con, Eren. _Ces mots lui brûlaient la langue. Il avait très envie de lui cracher ça au visage et provoquer le rougissement du jeune Jaeger. Quoi de plus divertissant comme spectacle pour le caporal. Et Dieu qu'il aimait voir Eren complètement troublé. Mais non. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- J'espère pas, lui répondit-il sèchement.

C'était faux. Rivaille espérait que ce soit au moins un de ces deux titans apocalyptiques, on saurait à quoi s'attendre. Mais non, cette expédition n'apportait rien de bon. Il faut croire que, finalement, il y avait bien quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant que le Titan Colossal ou le Cuirassé qui avaient tous deux marqué un grand désespoir pour l'Humanité. Le Colossal fut le premier titan à détruire le Mur, intact depuis des siècles. Puis vint le Cuirassé, dans son armure scintillante. Sa vitesse avait troublé l'ensemble de la population après avoir reprit le Mur Maria, on avait oublié ce que voulait dire le mot espoir. Plus tard, on les avait retrouvé dans les livres d'histoires, pour « préparer » les jeunes élèves à combattre les titans juste au cas où. _C'est con,_ penserait Rivaille. C'est con parce qu'on ne les prépare pas à combattre, on les prépare à mourir. Personne ne veut mourir, si ? Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion. La meilleure chose à souhaiter dans ce monde sans pitié est de mourir, et chanceux ceux qui ont déjà eu le baiser fatal. Une délivrance. Ça fait longtemps que le caporal n'y croyait plus, même la mort ne saurait mettre fin à sa souffrance. _Souffrance ? Quelle souffrance ? _Dirait ses coéquipiers. Ils ont raison, ils ont totalement raison. Rivaille n'avait en aucun cas l'air souffrant – hormis bien sûr quelques nuits d'insomnies, ce qui explique ses cernes de dépressif – il se le demandait des fois, il se demandait s'il souffrait réellement. C'est absurde, peut-on mettre en question ses propres sentiments ? Il faut croire que oui. Quand on n'est plus une personne, quand notre existence n'est plus qu'une chimère et que nous ne sommes plus que du stress et de la mélancolie. Oui, c'est Rivaille. Il ne se reconnaît plus. En y repensant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment compris. Avait-il un jour eu des sentiments ? A force de se faire traiter d'inhumain il avait fini par y croire. C'était crédible après tout, il était tout de même le grand Lance Caporal Rivaille. Des sentiments ? Nan, je préfère tuer des titans. Alors vous voyez, cette histoire de délivrance, d'ange de la mort et tout le cirque, c'est pas pour Rivaille. Laissez le juste vivre dans sa douce, si douce « souffrance ».

_Quel idiot. _S'assène-t-il.

- Heichou ?

_Quel idiot lui aussi._

- Quoi ?

Quand il se retourna, la première chose que Rivaille vit fut... du vert. Les yeux inquiets d'Eren le fixaient. C'était criminel, des yeux pareils pourraient vous hypnotiser. Autour de la pupille, des tons verdâtres se mélangeaient harmonieusement. Bleu turquoise, émeraude et vert opaline fusionnaient dans son iris créant un vision maladive du paradis. C'est tellement beau. Eren avait-il toujours eu d'aussi beaux yeux ? Le caporal cru voir les lèvres du possesseur des yeux profonds s'ouvrir et se fermer, mais aucun son ne l'atteignait. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais tout se perdait dans le néant. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour Rivaille. Était-ce un aperçu de la mort ? Le jeune caporal avait toujours cru que la mort était quelque chose de froid et déplaisant, une délivrance mesquine et silencieuse. Mais ce qu'il ressentait n'était que chaleur et tendresse, la mort était vraiment quelque chose de doux... Non ce n'est pas la mort. Ces yeux ensorcelants étaient dangereux. Certes, ils étaient vivants mais ce n'était pas la mort, mais quelque chose de différent, d'inconnu à Rivaille. C'est comme si, toute la souffrance du monde y était rassemblée. Plus on les regardaient, plus la souffrance nous aspirait, c'est un sentiment étrange, plaisant et déstabilisant en même temps.

Puis ça le frappa.

Ce sentiment, c'est la douleur que Rivaille n'avait jamais ressentit. _La souffrance... c'est quoi ? Ça fait quel effet ? Tu souffres toi ? Me laisse pas... pourquoi je ne souffre pas moi ? Qu'ai-je de différent ? Je veux souffrir moi aussi... hé, ne me laisse pas. Je me sens seul. _

Rivaille n'avait jamais connu la souffrance. Physique ou morale. Rien, du vide, du vide, du vide. Un vide pesant. Il en avait marre, des fois, il sent comme s'il allait perdre la tête. Quelle est la souffrance bon sang ? Pourquoi, pourquoi il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait ? La souffrance est-elle vraiment quelque chose de nécessaire aux humains ? Pouvons nous vivre sans souffrance ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de la vie de Rivaille dans ce cas ? Allait-il mourir sans avoir connu la douleur ? Quand ? Comment ? Non, ça fait longtemps qu'il attendait la mort, elle ne venait pas. Bon sang, décidez vous. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus confortable ? Vivre dans la souffrance ou mourir dans sa la connaître ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi rien ne venait ? Qu'est ce que j'attends ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais goûté à la véritable souffrance, que pourrais-je espérer ? De l'espoir ? Y avait-il vraiment de l'espoir dans ce monde saturé de vermines ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas souffert quand je me suis retrouvé seul ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas souffert quand le boulanger m'avait battu pour avoir volé un morceau de pain ? Ce n'était qu'un bout de pain après tout, et je n'étais qu'un enfant aux os fragiles. Pourquoi je n'avais pas pleuré lorsqu'il m'avait jeté dans la pluie et me mitraillait de coups de pied dans l'estomac ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas souffert lorsque mon unité a été massacrée ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas souffert lorsque j'ai vu le corps sans vie de Petra ? La nuit encore elle me tourmente._ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas souffert pour moi Caporal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI._

Pourquoi je me pose ces questions ?

- Heichou ?

La voix d'Eren coupa le silence, et le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Le caporal se sentit comme réveillé d'un sommeil profond. Des yeux verts le fixaient.

- Heichou vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

…_Eren ?_

C'est vrai. Les yeux d'Eren. Ils ne sont pas normaux, est-ce qu'il en conscient ? Ils ont une sorte d'emprise, c'est comme si... ils donnaient un aperçu de la souffrance. C'est absurde, et sûrement impossible mais, Rivaille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi. Juste en les fixant, quelque chose l'avait envahi.

- Je vais bien, gamin.

En tout cas, cette chose qu'il avait ressenti, n'avait rien de déplaisant. C'était peut être la souffrance, mais le caporal l'avait appréciée.

C'est drôle, c'est la première fois qu'il avait frôlé la souffrance et, il sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait complété le vide qui l'étouffait.

Eren lâcha un léger soupir et un sourire de soulagement fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois ça, Heichou, murmura-t-il.

A ce moment quelque chose bougea dans la poitrine du caporal.

_Eren... qu'aurais-t-il bien pu voir de ces yeux ?_

* * *

Du côté de l'aile de Mikasa le combat faisait rage. Les titans étaient particulièrement énergétiques, une mystérieuse vivacité les animait. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient pressés, pressés d'en finir. Ils souffraient, remarqua Armin. De quoi, telle était la question. Les titans pouvaient-ils souffrir ? Avaient-ils des sentiments ? Comme des humains connaîtraient-ils la joie, l'amour, la tristesse, le déchirement ? En y repensant, ils ont la carrure d'un être humain hormis la taille les titans étaient bel et bien des humains. Souffriraient-ils vraiment ? Après tout eux aussi sont comme nous, ils vivent. Eux aussi ils en ont marre de devoir à chaque avoir affaire à nous et puis mince on est des titans ! On a une vie ! On ne fait que nous nourrir, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses ! Mais tout de même les humains continuent de se battre, ils continuent de résister. Armin y avait toujours pensé. Si l'Humanité avait abandonné, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ? Oui, bien sûr qu'elles le seraient. Mais et si, et si on avait arrêté de résister, et si on avait cédé à la volonté des titans ? Qu'adviendrait-ils ? Le monde serait-il gouverné par les titans ? Encore plus que ça ? Les titans arriveront-ils à survivre sans nourriture ni divertissement ? C'est vrai. Le combat amusait ces monstres. Ça les amusait de voir l'humain lutter, ça les amusait parce qu'ils savaient qu'à la fin ils allaient finir par les dévorer. Ils faisaient durer le plaisir. Ils aiment regarder leur danse ridicule dans les airs, ils aimaient voir le sang, entendre les cris, leur proie qui essayait désespérément d'atteindre la nuque. Ça les amusait.

Mais c'est contradictoire ! Si le combat divertissait autant les titans, pourquoi tout ce que voyait Armin dans leurs yeux n'était que de la lassitude ?

Il esquiva la charge d'un titan.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

_Les titans ne sont pas stupides, vous l'êtes. _Ils se sont moqué de nous, pendant tout ce temps, pendant tous ces siècles ! Ils nous ont fait croire qu'ils sont stupides, alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus malins que n'importe qui d'autre. Ça fait un moment que le jeune blond se posait la question. Non, en fait ça fait depuis l'incident avec le Titan Féminin. Jusqu'ici, c'est le seul titan dont l'intelligence a été prouvée – bah oui forcément, il y avait un humain à l'intérieur. Soit, ça n'a pas empêché les titans de la suivre, de répondre à son appel et d'obéir à ses ordres. Pourquoi ? Eh bien sûrement à cause de la hiérarchie. Annie était spéciale. Le Colossal et le Cuirassé aussi. Ils étaient différent des autres titans. En quoi étaient-ils différents ? La réponse est évidente, chacun d'eux est contrôlé par un humain. Le Titan Féminin est Annie, l'identité des deux autres est inconnue mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils sont de la même espèce. Tous les trois, étaient intelligents, c'est la conclusion à laquelle nous étions arrivés. L'erreur que l'Humanité a commise est de ne pas voir plus loin que son nez. La vérité leur a échappée, simplement, doucement, elle leur avait glissé des doigts. Stupides, stupides, stupides. Armin était prêt à le crier sur les toits. Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils aussi stupides ? Est-ce que personne à part lui n'avait pensé que les autres titans aussi, hors les Trois, avaient bel et bien une intelligence ? Tous les titans ont un cerveau. Tous les titans sont intelligents, tous ! La seule différence entre eux et les Trois – les autorités avaient insisté pour les appeler ainsi, ridicule – c'est qu'ils sont des humains, avec une volonté de vivre. Annie n'a jamais voulu céder, même lorsqu'elle a été battue, elle a préféré s'enfermer dans un cocon de glace que de subir les questions et les expériences des troupes. Mais si elle avait vraiment voulu les éviter, elle aurait pu juste se laisser tuer par Eren, à Sina. Oui elle aurait pu, mais elle ne la pas fait. Elle voulait vivre, vivre dans la souffrance certes, mais elle voulait vivre. Ce qui porte à penser qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, aucun choix que de vivre. Peut être parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à laquelle elle tenait dans ce monde, une personne, ou une promesse par exemple. Ou alors...

- Armin !

La voix affolée de Mikasa retentit.

_Ou alors il y a quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles._

La seconde d'après Armin reçu un bras titanesque dans l'estomac. La gravité l'attira à terre et il gémit alors que le goût métallique du sang remplissait sa bouche. Il évita de justesse la chute, et s'aida de son matériel tridimensionnel pour esquiver sur le côté.

Erreur, le titan se saisit du cordon.

Mikasa finit de lacérer la nuque d'un titan de dix mètres et se précipita au sauvetage de son ami, mais le titan qui maintenant emprisonnait fermement le cordon d'Armin, le faisant suspendre en l'air, fit un pas en arrière. L'impact fut tellement puissant qu'il envoya la brune voler au loin.

Le prisonnier jura entre ses dents en essayant tant bien que mal de se débattre.

Puis ça le frappa.

_Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant._

Armin laissa tomber son matériel tridimensionnel et atterrit au sol où il roula jusqu'à s'écraser le dos contre un arbre. La brûlure qu'il ressentit le long de sa colonne vertébrale le fit gémir un instant. Il décida d'oublier la douleur et se releva en vacillant. Il ne fut pas très étonné quand il vit le titan qui l'avait agressé tourner les talons.

_J'en étais sûr... il sont bien pressés._

_- _Armin !

La seconde d'après une tête de titan roula par terre, et Mikasa apparut d'entre le sang.

Armin claqua la langue involontairement.

_Non Mikasa c'est pas le moment !_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune génie ressentit de l'irritation en voyant son amie d'enfance venir à son secours. C'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point il avait changé. Des images d'un Armin de huit ans se faisant tabasser par une bande de sales gosses flashèrent dans sa tête. Dans ses souvenirs, Armin était toujours la victime de ces garçons, Eren et Mikasa finissaient toujours par accourir et venaient leur donner une leçon. Comment Eren venait en hurlant se jeter dans le tas et donner des coups de poing maladroits mais colériques, comment sa sœur les faisait fuir avec un regard, comment les iris azurés et luisants de larmes d'Armin admiraient la beauté de l'acte, la bravoure de ses _héros._

Les seules choses qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux du Armin actuel n'était qu'agacement, aigreur et impatience.

Quand était-il devenu ainsi ? Quand avait-il autant changé ? L'avidité, seule l'avidité l'allumait. Il voulait découvrir. Il voulait savoir, comprendre, apprendre ce qui se passait au Sud. Le Sud, il voulait y accéder à tout prix, et quelque chose lui dit que si il y va avec son équipe, ça ne fera que le ralentir et le gêner. C'est étrange, le blondinet ne penserait jamais ainsi. Mais les gens changent, les sentiments puissants nous changent. Nous changeons tous, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses, c'est notre destin. Armin venait de changer. Un nouvel Armin Arlert était né, un Armin solitaire.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution et remarqua que sa chute l'avait conduit à l'extrémité de la forêt.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Désolé Mikasa._

Quand il les ouvrit un titan imposant était apparu devant son _ancienne _amie. C'était sa chance, c'était le _destin._

Armin courra à l'intérieur de la forêt.

- Armin ! Ngh- Attends !

Le jeune homme changé regarda par dessus son épaule Mikasa essayant de se débarrasser du titan.

- Désolé Mikasa ! On se retrouve plus tard !

Il vit le visage troublé de la jeune fille s'éloigner le long de sa course.

Il continua de courir, et ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

* * *

- Votre attention s'il vous plait. Nous y allons.

Aussitôt qu'Erwin parla, des salives furent avalées. C'est le moment, l'aile centrale allait enfin se rendre au Sud. Tout le monde y était préparé, c'était inévitable.

Le Commandant regarda ses soldats remonter sur leurs chevaux, une aura déterminée les enveloppant. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière à présent, aussi horrible soit-elle, la vérité allait enfin être révélée. Tout le monde était préparé à mourir, mais le Commandant savait que personne n'avait l'intention d'abandonner. _La vérité engendre la mort, que l'on vit ou que l'on meurt, la vérité sera dévoilée au grand jour. Aujourd'hui, l'Humanité affronte sa peur._

_- _Eren.

Du haut de son cheval, Rivaille regardait le concerné qui comme à son habitude n'était pas loin du caporal, lui aussi sur son cheval.

- Heichou.

Sa voix d'habitude si enthousiaste était enrouée. Rivaille pouvait facilement en deviner la raison. Tous les muscles d'Eren étaient contrastés, et sa respiration était presque retenue. Il ne s'était même pas retourné à l'appel de son nom tellement il était concentré. Le caporal le regarda un instant en silence, puis s'inclina doucement vers le profil d'Eren jusqu'à arriver à son oreille et murmurer :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, me perds pas des yeux.

Le souffle sur son oreille le fit légèrement trembler, puis quand il assimila que c'était la voix de son caporal qu'il avait entendu si distinctement, il fut surpris. Et n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour rencontrer le profil du jeune homme qui, il y a quelque secondes avait murmuré d'une voix presque suppliante, avant que le Commandant ne lance son signal.

* * *

_Encore un peu._

La respiration irrégulière, Armin faisait de son mieux pour courir.

_Encore un peu._

Il gémit et s'écroula en se tenant l'estomac.

- Bon sang !

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas courir dans cet état. Il était si proche ! Le destin venait pourtant de lui ouvrir des portes, pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il les lui fermait au visage ? Le destin se moquerait-il de lui ? Serait-ce quelque part l'oeuvre d'un personnage céleste, une chimère, observant nos moindres pas d'humains ridicules et s'en divertissant ouvertement ? Non, il n'y pas de Dieu, pas d'ange, pas de démons. Armin n'y avait jamais cru. Le fait de se tourner vers un soit-disant pêcheur céleste n'était qu'une illusion, un moyen d'échapper à l'atroce réalité. Maria, Rose, Sina. Les trois prétendues déesses qui veillent sur nos vies, les croyants leur vouaient un culte, et les idolâtraient à un point surpassant l'insanité. Les prêtres criaient leur prières, hurlaient leurs mots, et pleuraient les raisons pour lesquelles ils fallait prier ces déesses là, et ces seules déesses. Les églises maladives étaient décorées de lettres macabres racontant l'histoire de l'Humanité et comment les trois reines du ciel avaient protégé nos minables existences des titans en faisant descendre trois Murs célestes sur terre.

_Livre du Monde Chapitre I: S. Spero. Synapse. Sacrifice. Sina la gardienne de la pureté._

_Notre mère Sina fut la première. Elle concrétisa son corps de lumière argentée en formant un Mur autour de la jadis connue Cité de La Pureté où sa Majesté le premier Roi Carasel régna. Sa Majesté était le descendant direct des anges. Un humain immortel, né d'un miracle dans la frontière entre le Ciel et la Terre, élu du Monde à sa naissance. Son noble destin le fit élire Roi du Monde. Il fut un noble roi, croyant, au cœur pur et aux idéaux dignes d'un Dieu. Cependant, son immortalité n'était que souffrance, il vécut tourmenté au cours des siècles, avec la responsabilité de protéger son peuple des titans. A cette cause, il mit en place un système pour protéger l'Humanité, et accordait chaque mois, pendant la nuit sacrée des trois lunes, un sacrifice aux titans, créatures du Diable. Et une nuit, alors que le sacrifice venait d'être livré, l'ange Zephkiel apparut au Roi. Il le remercia d'avoir tout fait pour préserver l'existence des humains, et lui accorda ce que le Roi a toujours souhaité : la mort. C'est alors que Sina descendit sur Terre._

Stupide, ce roi est stupide. Stupide parce qu'il n'a pensé qu'à éloigner les titans, et il n'a jamais songé à découvrir ce qu'ils étaient. Les titans aussi ont été stupides d'aller au gré du manège de ce roi déchu et se contenter de cet ignoble sacrifice. Il faut dire que, jusqu'ici les choses ont grandement évoluées, mais ces religieux s'accrochaient désespérément à cette légende sans queue ni tête. Les religieux aussi sont stupides, en y repensant, ils sont les plus stupides de l'histoire. Croire à un livre dont ils ont eux même créé le scénario, rien de plus pitoyable et insensé. Oh, mais il y avait encore plus insensé, cet ange, a le pouvoir de rendre l'immortel mortel, et pas celui de cesser la guerre perpétuelle que se livrent l'Humanité et les titans ? Et un ange par dessus le marché ! Qui a eu l'idée d'écrire un livre si incohérent, un large tissu de mensonges couvrant ce qu'ils appellent « religion ».

_Livre du Monde Chapitre II: R. Rebaptisma. Résignation. Renaissance. Rose la gardienne de la vie._

_Contrairement à notre mère Sina, Rose, la deuxième muse céleste aimait la mort. Elle aimait le chaos, la destruction, le péché. Elle était une déesse inconnue, seule, dans son château de lumière à ruminer sa vengeance sur ceux qui reniaient sa divine existence. Même les anges lui avaient tourné le dos, et l'accusaient d'avoir créé les titans et de les avoir envoyés dans le monde des mortels à cause de sa perverse adulation pour la destruction. Mère Rose était innocente. Elle était triste de ne pas avoir été acceptée. Elle passait son temps dans son vaste palais astral étouffant ses sanglots. Quand le Roi Carasel rejoignit le Ciel, et que son fils reprit le trône, la Cité de La Pureté connu ses années les plus sombres. En effet, n'ayant pas hérité de la bravoure et l'immortalité de son père, le jeune prince Raguel prenait ses responsabilités de roi à la légère, et avait omit son suprême devoir de préserver l'Humanité des titans. Le second Roi céda à la volonté du Diable, et croqua au fruit défendu du péché. La paresse et la luxure dévorèrent son cœur, et il noya sa dignité, et son noble sang dans le vin en laissant à la Mère Sina la tâche d'écarter les titans de la Cité. Au fil des années, la gardienne de la pureté s'affaiblissait au point où on craignit qu'elle ne disparaisse. Mère Rose était chagrinée pour sa sœur. Elle alla supplier les anges de lui prêter leurs pouvoirs afin de venir en aide à la malheureuse Sina. Les êtres de lumière refusèrent d'aider Rose quand elle leur avoua que la seule solution était de tuer le roi. Ils l'accusèrent une nouvelle fois de comploter contre le Ciel, et de détruire Sina ainsi que l'Humanité. Cette incrimination asséna le cœur de Mère Rose, et elle alla, comme à son habitude, pleurer dans sa haute demeure. Ce jour là elle pleura si violemment qu'une pluie ravageuse s'abattit sur le monde des mortels. Elle pleura, pleura, pleura. Et décida de mettre fin à ses souffrances en laissant tomber sa passion du funeste. La seule solution qu'elle avait pour sauver sa sœur de l'effondrement, était de la rejoindre sur terre. Ainsi, la déesse Rose fut rebaptisée la gardienne de la vie, et donna naissance à une deuxième cité, la Cité de La Vie._

Mais bien sûr, cette déesse a laissé tomber sa bien aimée passion pour venir en aide à sa sœur. Quel acte de noblesse digne d'un personnage chimérique ! Qui au monde pourrait croire à de pareilles foutaises ? Sûrement pas Armin. La fraternité pourrait-elle surpasser une passion ? Rose avait un penchant pour le macabre, et à la fin, elle a dû s'en débarrasser pour aider sa « sœur ». Armin n'a jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs, mais considérait Eren et Mikasa comme tel, et savait bien qu'eux aussi. Mais tout de même, ça ne l'a empêché de les trahir à cause de son obstination pour la découverte. Et Rose était une déesse bordel de merde pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de l'approbation des anges ? Encore une fois, c'est stupide.

_Livre du Monde Chapitre III: M. Mancip__ā__tus. Martyr. Mal. Maria la gardienne de la liberté._

_La plus jeune des sœurs fut Maria aux yeux tendres. Elle était la mère des esclaves. Les lunes changèrent, et les années filèrent depuis la création de la Cité de La Vie. L'Humanité fit tout son possible pour se préserver, régnée par des rois nobles se succédant au fil des nuits de l'existence. La Cité de La Pureté avait revêtit ses robes les plus somptueuses ; le berceau de l'Humanité fleurissait, plus puissant que jamais, gardé par le béni Mur Rose. Si bien que la cité n'était plus qu'un lieu où pureté était reine. Les esclaves et les gens de la basse société furent envoyés dans la Cité de La Vie, où ils vécurent sereinement, pauvrement et sereinement. La garde royale s'occupait des titans, le but était de protéger la cité immaculée à tous les prix. Ce fut le sixième Roi qui instaura cette loi. Sa Majesté Gabriel, sixième souverain des anges. Toutes les dispositions étaient prises pour préserver la perfection divine de la Cité de La Pureté qui ne fut plus qu'un mirage miroitant aux yeux de la cité souillée. Et l'infortune fit que les habitants de la Cité de La Vie souffrirent de maintes famines et épidémies. Les voix des esclaves s'élevèrent contre le Mur Sina criant à l'injustice. Le Roi n'y fit rien, mais un élément perturbateur marqua le temps. Un traître de l'Humanité. Le régicide du Roi, et son bras droit, Sirius un orphelin d'Hauts Jardins, ayant fait ses preuves en tant que brave chevalier jusqu'à rejoindre l'épaule du Roi. Dans l'ombre, l'enfant fut tourmenté par le démon et finit par trahir ses frères afin d'assouvir sa perverse addiction pour la science. Il voulu s'allier aux créatures du Diable, les titans, et manipula salement sa Majesté pour envoyer les esclaves à la Cité de La Vie et ainsi les entraîner à la mort pour les faire cobayes de son sadisme. Le Ciel vint en aide à nos misérables vies, et une muse céleste descendit sur terre dans sa forme spectrale. Maria, la mère des esclaves, venait chaque soir emporter l'esprit des morts au royaume de lumière pour empêcher le Régicide de les transformer en titans. Elle accorda son baiser de délivrance aux âmes meurtries des esclaves. Maria était une déesse faible. Et en accueillant les esprit osseux des serviteurs un par un, sa forme céleste fut complète. Cependant, Sirius s'impatientait, fulminant sa colère contre ses expériences échouées. Alors il commit l'erreur qui faillit conduire l'Humanité à sa perte. Il laissa les titans à l'intérieur du Mur. La catastrophe occasionnée s'ensuivit de l'exposition de ses plans sataniques à la lumière. Le Roi Gabriel était furieux, et ordonna l'exécution du traître après avoir chassé les titans de son royaume. Après le drame, le Roi prit pleinement conscience de l'état de son peuple, il remit les choses en ordre, et prit la ferme décision de faire disparaître les titans. Ce fut le jour où l'Humanité se rebella. Suite à la détermination des humains, Mère Maria attendrie, descendit sur terre sous forme de Mur, et y accueillit les pauvres gens restants, dans ce qui fut nommé La Cité de La Liberté. Et ainsi, les Bataillons d'Exploration furent crées. _

Armin cracha. Visiblement dégoûté de remarquer qu'il connaissait ce livre puéril par cœur. Ce fut la première chose qu'on apprenait à l'école, histoire d'être pleinement conscient que la seule raison pour laquelle nous nous accrochant à la vie est la présences des déesses.

- Bénies soient-elles, ria-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il allait leur prouver, que rien dans ce livre n'avait de sens. Notre vie non plus d'ailleurs. Notre existence ainsi n'était que mensonges, une chimère sans cornes, un ange sans ailes, un serpent sans venin. Il allait leur prouver, que la vie avait tout de même un sens, et notre destinée était la découverte, et la seule façon d'y parvenir était de s'ouvrir aux titans. Armin allait leur prouver, qu'il n'y jamais eu de déesses. Un rire amère s'échappa de ses lèvres, décidément, il avait vraiment changé. Où était passé le petit garçon dont les yeux d'aigues-marines pétillaient d'enthousiasme quand il parlait de la mer ? Personne ne l'avait jamais cru après tout – à part Eren mais ce n'était que de la naïveté. Il n'y avait pas de mer. Et il n'y aura jamais. En tout cas, pas dans le monde tel qu'il est. Armin n'abandonnera jamais son rêve de voir ce que ses livres décrivaient comme large étendu d'eau salée. Il allait changer le monde.

Soudain, un soldat des troupes d'exploration apparut au dessus d'une branche. Il ne remarqua pas le jeune blond.

_C'est définitivement le destin._

Armin joua un peu avec un buisson à côté de lui, le bruissement des feuilles retentit dans le silence et le soldat descendit de son arbre, alerté. Il scruta les environs sur la défensive, et ne vit pas Armin lui tordre le cou par derrière.

Dans un crac, l'homme s'écroula inconscient. Le coupable s'empara de son matériel tridimensionnel. _Il a assez de gaz. _Le jeune blond afficha un de ses sourires innocent en positionnant l'attirail.

_Le petit garçon avait peut être un côté obscur après tout._


	4. Note de l'auteure

Hum bonjour, bon, le chapitre 3 devait sortir normalement hier mais j'ai pris du retard sur quelques petites choses et à vrai dire je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, du coup je pense prendre une semaine de plus pour l'arranger. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon manque d'organisation, je pourrais vous bâcler le chapitre et le sortir maintenant mais ça ne me plairais pas tant que ça... Et donc ! Pour me faire pardonner j'essayerai de faire le prochain chapitre plus long et sera accompagné d'un petit bêtisier ! Avouez que ça en vaut la peine nan ? (Non en vrai j'ai un humour de chiottes) Bref, ciao mes lapins et à la semaine prochaine ! -Yuri. 


End file.
